Simplify the expression. $5a(5a-5)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5a}$ $ = ({5a} \times 5a) + ({5a} \times -5)$ $ = (25a^{2}) + (-25a)$ $ = 25a^{2} - 25a$